Dear Diary
by Leona
Summary: Duo saw his lover, Heero walked with another woman. And not just that..Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were also acting strangely around him. As usual 1x2 he..he...


Dear Diary

By Leona

Email: black_angels85@yahoo.com

Pairings: 1x2

Dear Diary, 

God, I just don't know anymore…a week ago I thought that I had great friends but now I realize how foolish I was. I mean…they've changed! 

See this morning when I walked into the kitchen, they all stopped talking and looked at me like I shouldn't be there, even my lover, Heero. Huh, I'm not even sure if we're still lovers anymore. I don't see the point of calling him my lover when he obviously doesn't love me anymore.I know what I saw yesterday.

I was so bored, Wufei was practicing with his sword, Trowa and Quatre were "busy" in their private room, and Heero went to only-god-know-where so I decided to take a walk. That's when I saw Heero walking with some pretty woman with blonde hair. I didn't know what they were talking about but I saw him smiled at her! Who was this girl anyway?? So I decided to go home and wait for him. When he came back I asked him where he went and he told me that he had gone to the electronic shop. Yeah, electronic shop my ass! Oh, and he told me that he went ALONE.

I began to yell at him for lying to me. He just sat there on the couch, said nothing, while the others tried to convince me that I saw the wrong person. They didn't believe me. But later that night when I passed Quatre's room I saw the four of them was talking quietly. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but I did hear one thing. They warned Heero to be more careful next time. 

My heart was about to burst right there and then. I stormed up to Heero and my room, locking the door behind me. I cried for the first time since Father Maxwell and Sister Hellen died. I didn't care that boys aren't supposed to cry. It just too much for me. The only people I trusted with my life were betraying me. If…if they didn't want me to be their friend…they could have just told me. Oh, God I think I'm going to cry again. I'll write again later.

.Duo

Heero walked into his and Duo's bedroom and saw Duo's small form on the king size bed, sleeping. He kneeled beside him and brushed away his chestnut locks from his lovely face and frowned when he saw dry tears on his lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry Duo…just wait for a little longer" Softly, he pressed his lips to Duo's cheek and forehead, "Good night, koi. Sleep well" he whispered. Then after he covered his smaller lover with a blanket, he picked up a pillow and a blanket before he went to sleep on the couch, knowing that Duo wouldn't want to share a bed with him for awhile.

Dear diary,

It's been a week since I saw Heero with that woman. They still stop talking when I'm around but hey, at least they still talk to me. Sometimes I still wondered why they're doing this to me. Did I make a mistake that hurt them? Nah, I don't think so. 

Heero has been sleeping on the couch for a week now and hasn't asked me to let him back to the room. So I guess he doesn't want to share a bed with me anymore. My chest tightened at that thought. I thought he loved me…I guess I was wrong. 

Though I hate to admit it, sleeping without him will never feel the same. I don't feel safe and secure without his arms around me. I can do this. If I could survive without him before, I'm sure I could do it again. 

At least Hilde hasn't changed. That reminds me, that she asked me to go with her tomorrow because it's my eighteen years birthday. I was so touched that she still remembered it…unlike my 'friends' or 'lover' here.

Sometimes I think that I'd be better off if I moved out, since nobody here seems to want me around. Maybe I go back to the L2 with Hilde. That way I wouldn't be so hurt anymore. Ooooohhh…this all so confusing...hmm...I think I better go to sleep now. This is enough for me. Goodnight.

Duo

"I'm going out" with that Duo slammed the door behind him. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre exchanged glance. The plans had gone perfectly. They all knew what Duo thinking right now and how he'll be surprised when he gets home.

"Wow that was a great movie." Hilde spaced off, recalling the movie they had just watched. They had skated, bowled, walked, talked, and lastly they watched a romance movie that Hilde dragged Duo. 

Duo shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go eat. I'm starved." He grinned as he saw a Pizza Hut across the street. To be honest, he didn't pay any attention to the movie at all. He clutched at his silver necklace that Heero had given to him last year for his birthday. He remembered it last year…so why didn't he remember it this year. It seems that Heero really doesn't care about him anymore.

"Aaw...you're so mean..." Hilde pouted. Then she looked at her watch. "I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry"

"Come on Hilde. I'll pay for you." Duo said. "Please?" he asked in a little too sweet tone.

"Nope. That's not gonna work on me" she smirked. "Now let's go to that game enter and then you can go home." She dragged Duo behind him when he didn't make attempt to move and whined. "Come on!" she insisted. 

Duo sighed. He gave up. He might as well enjoy this.

"I'm home." Duo said as he entered the house. / It's so dark here. Where's everyone? Did they go out without me?/ The thought made Duo's heart ache even more. Not only that they forgotten about his birthday, they also left him alone.

He was just about to turn on the lights when a strong hand stopped him. The touch seemed so familiar to him. "Heero?" he asked.

"Hai" then the hand softly caressed Duo's cheek.

Duo's heart beat fast."W-why don't you turn on the light?"

The Japanese man didn't answer; instead he swept Duo into his arms and brought him to their room. Duo heart beat even faster. He didn't know what was wrong with Heero but after weeks without his lover touch, he felt so weak when suddenly Heero lifted him like this. Maybe…just maybe Heero still loves him after all. With a trembling hand, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and melted to his lover embrace.

Minutes passed and they finally arrived at their room. Heero seated Duo on the bed and then backed off. He lit up all the candles; he had prepared while Duo was gone, one by one. He smirked quietly as he saw Duo's widen eyes. /He's just too cute sometimes/. He couldn't help but kiss his lover's sweet lips and leave him breathless minutes later. He missed it so much. "Happy birthday Duo" he smiled.

Duo gasped as he heard those words from Heero. Then he noticed beside the candles, there's a small round table with a bouquet of flowers and there's a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses.

"You…You remembered!" Duo yelled in disbelief as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe it!

Heero smiled and moved his hand to caress Duo cheek. He liked it. Duo always felt so soft and warm wherever he touched him. "Baka, of course I did!" he wiped his lover tears and smirked. "What happened to your boys-don't-cry-thing?" he teased.

Duo punched him in the arm and glared at him. "It's not-funny! I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Baka. Of course I still love you don't you ever forget that"

Grinning, Duo launched himself into Heero's arms within two seconds and gave him a kiss attack around Heero's face. Slowly, he trailed down to the Japanese man's neck as he began to unbutton Heero's clothes. /I miss this/ he thought.

Heero let out a little moan. It's been too long since the last time he made love to the braided boy…man now. But he could do that later; he had more important thing to o right now. He stopped Duo's hand hesitantly.

"Stop it Duo" he spoke

.Confused, Duo stopped and looked up at Hero. "Don't you want me, Heero?" he asked, dropping his arms to his side.

Heero cupped Duo's face and kiss him. "More than you think koi" he reassured. "Now sit here." He said, pushing Duo to sit on the bed. Kneeling, he took out a silver ring. "Duo, will you marry me?" efficient as always, Heero didn't waste any words. Beside he didn't know what else to say to the braided beauty. He just hoped Duo would accept him.

Duo couldn't believe that Heero was actually proposing to him. Hell, he had never even thought about it before. His heart pounded so hard that he thought it would burst. He nodded a little since he was unable to produce any sound right now.

Smiling, Heero immediately took Duo's hand and slipped the ring onto his soon-to-be-husband's finger. Heero had been waiting for one and a half years until both of them were18 and now finally he had proposed him. He led Duo to the table and pulled a chair for him.

Duo smiled at him and sat quietly as he watched Heero pour the wine. He looked at the table and felt something missing. "No food?" he wailed. 

Heero smirked. "Just wait"

Dear diary,

You won't believe this. Everyone were actually remembered my birthday. I feel like a fool now. I should have never doubted them… Okay, now back to the story. After me and Heero had a romantic 'drink' he blindfolded me and brought me down stairs, saying that he had another surprise for me. 

When I reached the last step I heard people laughing and yelling 'Happy Birthday' to me as Heero opened my blindfolded. There were balloons and flowers everywhere and tables full of my favorite food. Yumm… then the others began singing as Quatre and Trowa brought a tray with a birthday cake on top it. Even Hilde was there. No wonder she didn't let me eat this afternoon.I almost cried back then. I don't know if it was because I was relieved or happy and I don't care.

Oh, and remember the blonde woman I told you about? She's really one of Quatre's sisters. She was helping Heero to find the ring. I felt ashamed now, that I didn't believe Heero before. By the way I'm so happy that I feel like I'm flying now. Okay, Heero is calling me. I got to go. I'll write again later, ciao. 

Duo

~Owari~

He..he..he (nervous laugh) I knew it's kinda weird and not good. Actually I write this at my birthday, 18 June. That why I have this weird mood about birthday fic. Now I'm seventeen ^^ I don't know that I must be happy or sad...anyway please review as a gift for me?? ^.~ 


End file.
